


On a Wing and a Prayer

by Navajo_Woman



Series: Constantine [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Wing Kink, child rearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean raise their angel son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Constantine was crying. His plaintive cries echoed over the baby monitor. Cas groaned, but Dean was awake in a heartbeat and said, “I’ll get him, angel. You just stay here.”

Cas listened as Dean went into the baby’s room next door to their room. Over the baby monitor he heard Dean talking to their son.

“What’s the matter, big guy? Oh, I smell what the matter is. I still don’t get how you poop when you don’t eat. Ugh, Connie! This is gross. Okay, okay hang on. Daddy’s got it. Yuck. Wait, hold still… Fuck. Okay, that’s better. Come here big guy. Daddy’s got you. Time to go back to sleep”

And Cas listened to Dean singing Blackbird to him.

Cas couldn’t believe how much Dean adored their son. As far as Dean was concerned, Constantine was the sun and moon.

Cas was so blessed.

Dean came back in and got back in bed.

Cas smiled. “I told you, he poops because he eats grace.”

Dean grinned and said, “Yeah, but who knew grace would be so disgusting? Now, since we’re both awake…” and he grabbed Cas and kissed him.

 

Life with a baby in the bunker was surprisingly easy. Sam loved Constantine a lot, too and loved to take care of him to give Cas and Dean a break. The world was quiet these days, with Lucifer back in his cage and the Darkness back in her hell hole.

That was good, because Cas was always nervous whenever Dean went on a hunt. He fretted way too much, but he and the baby needed Dean more than ever.

 

Dean loved to put the baby to bed. He sang to him and invariably, when Constantine was sleepy and Dean was going to put him in his crib, he would say, “Now, if I put you down, you gonna be a man about it?” It always ticked Cas.

 

The only parental frustration was when they were making love and the baby would cry right in the middle of things. At first, even if Dean were inside Cas he would pull out and run to see what was wrong, leaving behind a very frustrated Cas. But as time went on, Dean would finish before one of them would get up to see what was wrong.

Although Cas had to admit, the sight of Dean walking around with Constantine in his arms with a raging hard on was amusing.

 

The baby grew. He got bigger and so did his wings. He had beautiful wings, even Cas had to admit. He was getting more control over them. When he was tiny, you stood a good chance of getting poked in the eye by one, because he was always flapping them around. Babies couldn’t retract their wings; it was something that came with age.

But as he got bigger, he learned to not whip around suddenly and hit someone in the face with them.

They needed grooming every few days. Dean started out by just sitting with Cas and watching while Cas groomed Constantine’s wings but eventually, he gave it a try and got good at it. This led to him wanting to groom Cas’.

 

So once in a while, they would ask Sam to take care of the baby. Cas and Dean would strip and Cas would bring his wings into this reality and spread them wide. Dean would gather wing oil and begin to groom Cas. It was a very erotic process and required them to stop and fuck from time to time. This was, Cas suspected, the main reason why Dean wanted to do it.

Dean would gather wing oil and run his hands through Cas’ wing feathers. He’d straighten and fluff them out. As he did, Cas would get more and more aroused, He began to moan and Dean would smile. He would groom a little more until Cas was moving around on the bed and eventually, he’d begin to plead.

“Dean, please, please stop and make love to me. Fuck me.”

Then Dean would move around in front of Cas and lay him down. They didn’t need foreplay or to open Cas up. He would just plunge in and fuck Cas for all he was worth. It was hard and unforgiving and they both just loved it.

Cas would dig his fingers into Dean’s arms and string together filthy Enochian phrases.

Dean fucked Cas until he couldn’t hold back any longer and then he’s push in as far as he possibly could and just fill his angel with cum.

They usually repeated this four times before Dean was done with Cas’ wings. It took all day.

 

 

Luckily Constantine took to potty training well. Dean hated sitting in the bathroom waiting for the kid to do his business. Cas had the patience of an angel.

“When does he stop pooping?” Dean was wondering about this for a while.

Cas smiled, “in about six months. Be patient Dean.”

 

 

Constantine began toddling around and that opened up a series of problems. There were tons of things around the bunker that he could reach that were potentially dangerous to him or to the others. It took a lot of work to move everything and every once in a great while, the baby would manage to get his hands on something he really shouldn’t have.

One day he was toddling around and grabbed something. Dean went to see what it was and recoiled.

“Uh, Cas? Cas…  I need you in here. Uh, NOW.”

Cas came running only to see Constantine with a Tiamat coin clutched in his hand. He was laughing brightly. Then a live monkey appeared in the bunker.

“Fuck, get it away from him, Cas.”

Cas reached for Constantine’s hand but the toddler ran from him, still laughing.

Next, Oscar the Grouch appeared in his garbage can. Cas ran after the baby, saying, “No, no, Connie. Come to Daddy.”

Dean was trying to catch the monkey, but it was very quick and agile. “Come here, you son of a bitch.”

Then a huge pile of pies appeared on the table. Dean was momentarily distracted by them and the monkey screamed, snapping his attention back.

Cas grabbed Constantine and managed to get the coin away from him. He grabbed a rubber glove and used that to carry both the baby and the coin to Dean.

“What the fuck, Dean? Why was this laying around?” Cas was really mad.

Dean shook his head. “I have no idea, baby. Honestly.” He took the coin wrapped in the glove and took it away. The monkey was on the table investigating the pies.

Dean came back and grabbed the monkey away from the pies. “Leave them alone, you filthy beast.”

They managed to get rid of the monkey and Dean ate all the pies. They also did another sweep of the place to make sure everything dangerous was put up.

Oscar the Grouch remained to amuse Constantine from time to time.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constantine is a toddler who is a real hand full.

“Dean he’s fine.  You’ve got to stop going to him every time he cries because he’s being punished. He’ll never learn a damn thing.” Cas sighed for the millionth time.

“But he’s crying, Cas. I can’t stand to hear him cry.”

“Dean, he’s being punished. He’s probably just crying because he knows what a soft fucking touch you are. Now go read or something.”

Dean huffed off. Cas just ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Dean was spoiling that kid to the point of ridiculousness. Cas was going to have to get a handle on it or Constantine would end up being wilder than he already was.

Dean adored that child to an amazing point. But six-year-old Constantine was a real hand full. He took after Dean to a great extent and that could be a real problem.

He loved to back-talk. He was smart and swore like a sailor. Dean thought it was hilarious but Cas was less than amused. “Dean, we can’t have an angel that swears like that. It’s, well, it’s just unacceptable.”

The child loved to push his parents as far as he could, just to see what would happen. This is what led to his current punishment. He was told to go to his room and not play with any toys, but to think about what he’d done.

And now he was crying like his heart was broken.

Cas sighed and looked at the clock.

Fifteen minutes to go.

 

 

Dean and Cas were in the throes of making love. Dean had opened Cas up and shoved in and Cas was moaning. Dean began to fuck his angel just like Cas liked it and that was hard. Cas loved it the harder the better.

Suddenly, Constantine said, “When you guys are done fucking, I can’t sleep.”

Dean jumped and almost had a heart attack. He pulled out and whirled around to see his son standing by the bed with a very amused look on his face.

Cas had pulled the covers up to hide his erection. Dean was on the bed, on his hands and knees with his hard on hanging between his legs.

He stood up, stark naked, and picked Constantine up. “What the fuck, kid? What makes you think you can just come into our room like this? Ever heard of privacy?” Dean was pissed.

Constantine said, “But I can’t sleep!”

Dean sighed. “Then you knock, son. You can’t just appear in here.”

Constantine pouted.

As Dean carried his son back to his own room, his erection flagged.

 

After a bit, he returned to Cas. “Damn that kid. He has to learn.”

Cas cleared his throat. “I believe I’ve been telling you that for a while, Dean.”

Dean ran his hand through his hair. “Yeah, well, I got the message this time. He’s asleep, by the way.”

Dean crawled back into bed and said, “Now, where the hell was I?”

 

Constantine was so smart it was almost scary. Sam took over his home schooling and a couple of times he corrected Sam. Cas was teaching him about being an angel.

Dean felt left out and sort of stupid.

That was, until he figured out he could teach Constantine how to cook. They had big cooking sessions where the kitchen was destroyed and there was only a 40% chance they made anything edible. But they had so much fun together, no one cared about the mess or the nasty food.

 

 

Dean was still searching for Crowley. He intended to kill him and of course, Crowley knew this and avoided him at all costs. Finally, Cas gently suggested Dean give it up.

“Give it up? He sent demon to rip my son out of your body. I’ll never stop until he’s dead.” Cas let it drop. But they all kept a watchful eye on the boy at all times.

 

It was time for wing grooming again. They gave control over the kid to Sam, who just smiled broadly when they said what they were up to.

“Won’t expect to see you two until tomorrow then,” Sam smiled.

Dean grinned back at him. “Probably not.”

Cas just shook his head.

 

In their room with the door locked, they both took off their clothes.

“I never get over how beautiful you are, angel.”

Cas smiled and said, “You aren’t so bad yourself, handsome.”

 

Cas spread out his wings. They filled the room and actually went beyond the walls. Dean sighed. He loved Cas’ wings so much.

Dean went straight for Cas’ oil gland and got some on his hand. Cas shuddered at his touch.

Dean began at the feathers furthest away, on the left wing. He sunk his hands into the feathers and began to stroke them. Cas drew in a shuddering breath and Dean smiled.

Dean drew his hands through the feathers, straightening out any that were twisted. He fluffed them and Cas was panting already.

Dean got hard working on the feathers. It was so fucking erotic and listening to Cas moan was just icing on the cake. He tried to drag it out as long as possible but it was difficult to do. He wanted Cas so badly already.

Cas cocked his other wing back and caressed Dean’s cock.

Dean groaned. “No fair, angel.”

Cas smiled.” But I want you to fuck me. Now, Dean.

 

Dean moved and laid Cas down. He crawled over Cas while Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist. Dean smeared wing oil on his cock. Cas refused to be opened up during these sessions. He said he didn’t want it.  
Even after over two years of daily sex, Cas was so fucking tight. Dean suspected Cas used his grace to stay tight but he didn’t care how it happened.

Dean forced the head of his cock past Cas tight muscle ring and Cas groaned. Dean knew to continue and he did. He pushed in until he bottomed out and then he set a brutal pace. Cas was moaning in Enochian and matching Dean with every thrust.

Dean leaned down and sucked a mark onto Cas’ neck. He listened to Cas make filthy sounds and it just inflamed him. He never got enough of his angel. Never.

He kept up his pace until his felt his balls tighten.

“Gonna cum, Baby.”

Cas actually tightened up on him. Dean moaned and thrust in hard. He filled Cas with cum.

He rested his head on Cas’ shoulder for a moment, then pulled out. He looked down and sometime during the event, Cas had cum. Dean hadn’t even noticed, he was so lost inside Cas.

He lay with Cas in his arms. Cas winked them clean.

“Love you Cas.”

“Love you too.”

Then Dean went back to the wings. Collecting more oil, he shoved his hands into the wing.

Dean pulled on the feathers hard. He straightened ones that were twisted and actually plucked out a couple that were damaged. Cas was moaning again.

Dean kept up the grooming. He listened to Cas getting more and more worked up. Dean was hard again and his cock leaked pre-cum onto the bed.

He moved along the wing. He ran his hand along the top and Cas gasped. His wing fluttered in Dean’s hand.

Dean…” Cas moaned.

“Soon baby, soon.” He pulled on a few more feathers and then he had to have Cas again.

This repeated itself over and over. They wore each other out and still went at it.

Finally, Dean was done. It was the middle of the night and Dean groaned as he lay down to sleep.

Cas lay with his head on Dean’s chest, listening to his heart beat.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas takes Constantine for a visit to heaven.

It was Constantine’s eighth birthday. He had a cake that he and Dean had whipped up and presents he was very excited about. Cas and Dean watched with smiles on their faces as their son opened his packages.

It was cake time and everyone smiled at the memory of last year. Constantine had been practicing winking out and arriving someplace else in the bunker. He had unfortunately winked out and landed smack in the middle of his birthday cake. No one but Constantine was willing to eat a piece of cake that Constantine had sat in.

The boy was the equivalent of a twelve or thirteen-year-old now. Dean was saddened by how fast his son was growing up. He knew it was the way of angels but it still made him sad.

Cas sensed what Dean was feeling and he squeezed Dean’s hand.

“We could still have another,” He whispered in Dean’s ear.

Dean looked at him and said, quietly, “No fucking way. Once is enough for me.’

Cas laughed.

 

Sam came up behind them.

“I’m going to stop the home schooling guys. I can’t teach him anything else. He’s too smart for me.”

Dean sighed.

Cas could sense a melancholy in Dean.

 

Constantine didn’t sleep anymore either. Cas and Dean depended on him to stay out of trouble at night. The boy was very good about that.

 

Dean and Cas sat in bed.

Cas hated to add to Dean’s sadness but he had something he needed to talk to Dean about and he’s already put it off for too long.

“Dean, I need to take Constantine to heaven for a visit. He needs to learn his way around up there and the other angels need to meet him. It is virtually unheard of for an angel to be born on Earth and stay for so long.”

Dean looked stricken. It broke Cas’ heart to see him like this.

“When? For how long?”

Cas answered, “Soon. I think we should stay for a couple days.”

Dean ran his hand through his hair. “Okay, if you have to, make it tomorrow so I don’t have to think about it.”

 Cas held him.

 

 

In the morning, Cas collected up Constantine for the trip. Dean stood there looking devastated. He hugged his son to him, telling him how much he loved him.

He grabbed Cas fiercely and pulled Cas to him. “Swear to me you’ll be back day after tomorrow, Cas. Swear.”

Cas broke away and looked directly into Dean’s eyes. “I swear, Dean. I swear on our love.”

Dean just said, “Okay then.”

They winked away.

 

Dean just lay on his bed. He felt such pain and fear. Cas had left him before. It had been years, but still… If they didn’t come back, Dean thought he’d just die.

Sam tried to take Dean’s mind off things but nothing really helped.

 

 

The next night, Dean lay in bed, unable to sleep. He thought he’s drifted off, as he heard wings.

He looked up and there stood Cas.

He jumped up and hugged Cas to him so tightly, Cas told him it hurt.

“Where’s Constantine?”

Cas told him that the boy was in the library.

Dean asked if anything was wrong and Cas sighed.

  
“He didn’t like it there. He really hated it. I think he intends to stay on earth.”

While Dean secretly didn’t think this sounded like a bad thing, he kept quiet about it.

As usual, Cas knew exactly what Dean was thinking.

“Dean, he is an angel. He needs to feel comfortable in heaven.”

Dean held Cas. He would think about the problem in the morning. Right now, he was just happy his angel was back and he wanted to make love to him.

‘I missed you so much, Cas. I love you.”

Cas snuggled into Dean’s arms and said, “I love you too. I missed you terribly.”

 

Dean kissed Cas deeply and Cas responded. Dean pulled Cas to him by his tie.

“Ditch those clothes, angel.”

Cas shrugged out of his beloved trench coat and began to loosen his tie.

Dean growled, “Leave the tie on.”

Cas grinned and took off his shirt and left on his tie. Next the pants and boxers went and he was nude.

Dean had only been wearing sleep pants and they were already off.

Dean pulled Cas’ tie over his head, then grabbed him and threw him on the bed. He used the tie to bind Cas’ wrists to the headboard.

He sat back and smiled. Then he moved over Cas and began to nip and suck a path down Cas; throat. He worked his way over Cas’ collarbone and to his nipples. He lightly bit each one and listened to Cas moan.

He trailed his tongue down Cas’ belly and circled Cas’ cock. Cas was moving his hips and panting.

Dean grabbed lube and lubed up his hand. He took Cas’ cock in his hand and stroked it until it was completely hard. Then he ran his hand up and down the shaft and made a pass over the head, gathering up pre-cum. Cas was moaning loudly.

Dean worked Cas’ cock and played with his balls. Cas was gasping, Dean kept it up until Cas was close to coming.

Then Dean stopped. Cas’ groaned. Dean sat back and waited. Finally, Cas was not as worked up, so Dean started up again. He took Cas to the brink again and then stopped again. Cas was beside himself,

“Dean… please… please…”

“What you need, angel?”

“Let me cum, please. Dean, please…”

Dean smiled, “Well, since you said please, I will. But then, baby, I’m gonna fuck you till you walk funny.”

Dean used his hand to bring Cas to climax, smiling at Cas’ cum shooting out of him all over his chest.

Then he positioned himself between Cas’ legs, pushed them up onto his shoulders and pushed into Cas.

Cas groaned and met his thrust. Dean fucked his angel hard and fast and listened to Cas make those filthy sounds he loved so much. Cas strained against his bindings, wanting to touch Dean.

Dean could feel his own climax coming. He held and filled Cas with his hot cum.

 

He untied Cas and held him tightly.                                                                                                              

“Fuck, I’m glad you’re back.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constantine is all grown up now.

Constantine was growing up. Soon he would leave. It was inevitable but it broke Dean’s hear to think of it.

It was just a matter of when his son decided to leave.

Constantine was the angel equivalent of an eighteen-year-old human now. He dressed in skin tight jeans, classic rock band T shirts and had a leather jacket he loved.

He was itching to leave, it was obvious.

Dean was just sad.

I guess I have empty nest syndrome.” He told Cas.

Cas cocked his head, obviously not getting the reference.

“It is something humans have when their kids leave home, angel.”

Cas said he understood that.

 

Finally, the day came. Constantine hugged Sam, and then hugged his dads fiercely. “’I’ll be back soon. I’ll visit all the time, I promise.”

And he was gone.

Dean dragged back into the bunker and went to the bedroom. Cas followed him.

“He’ll be back, Dean. You know he will.”

“I know.”

Dean sat on the edge of the bed with Cas. “You know, angel, sometimes the only thing that makes any sense to me is the sound of your voice.”

Cas pulled Dean onto him. “And this, Dean, and this.”

 


End file.
